Back to Ruin a Good Thing
by krazybanana
Summary: When Booth and Brennan's relationship is revealed, it seems as though nothing could spoil it. However, something from the past reappears and threatens to ruin the relationship
1. Discovery

Booth opened his eyes with a smile. Light streamed through the curtains, illuminating the room. He lay on his back, content, as his mind flashed through the events of the previous night. He then rolled over to face the person that currently occupied the other half of his bed. He pulled the hair back from her face and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Bones, wake up. It's breakfast time".

His partner woke up and sleepily turned to face him. She also had a smile on her face. She gave him a slow, deep kiss, and they both relished it. After the kiss had ended, Bones took a look at the clock on Booth's bedside table and her eyes widened in shock. She and Booth were over an hour late for work. With a yelp, she jumped up, and they both hastened to get dressed.

They gulped down a quick breakfast and hurried to the car, and Booth sped off in the direction of the Jeffersonian. As Booth sped through the streets, Bones continuously glanced at the clock on the car dashboard. She had not been this late to work... well, ever, and she did not want to be the topic of gossip at the Jeffersonian.

When they arrived, in the car parking lot, Bones and Booth rushed towards the lab, and ignored the greetings and questions aimed at them as they entered the building. When they reached Brennan's office, they sighed in relief. However, their relief was short-lived as Angela appeared at the door, trying to look concerned, but unable to stop the grin spreading across her face.

"Wow, Bren, only an hour and a half late, what kept you?" Angela inquired in a tone that implied she knew exactly what had kept her. Booth shot a nervous glance at Booth, their relationship was fairly new, and they had decided to keep it a secret until they had settled into the relationship. Telling Angela would ensure that in a matter of minutes, the entire Jeffersonian Institution, and half of the outside world, would know that they were together.

"Ermmm... Booth and I were finishing some... paperwork last night, and... lost track of time", Brennan stuttered awkwardly. Booth half-heartedly shrugged in agreement.

"Oh, of course, sweetie, that makes perfect sense", Angela replied, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"So, will you tell me what you were really doing, or do I have to use my imagination?" Angela asked. "Because my imagination can conjure up some pretty vivid images, just so you know".

Brennan sighed in defeat. Angela wouldn't give up until she had learned the truth, and it was probably better that Brennan found someplace secluded and quiet to tell her, so that her screams wouldn't reach around the **whole** institute.

"So? And don't leave out any details. You didn't keep in the dark when you were with Sully", Angela implored.

Brennan led Angela to a storage closet and locked the door behind her.

"OK, but do you think you could keep it to yourself? Well, I suppose that because it's an inevitable that you spread this around, but, don't, you know, go screaming about it at the top of your lungs to everyone? Please, Ange?"

"Well, as long as I get the full story, and you don't leave out **anything**", Angela acquiesced.

"OK, well, it all started 1 month ago when...


	2. Flashback

**Soz 4 the short chapter last time... this one is slightly longer**

**Also, this is my first story so soz if it isnt that good**

________________________________________________________________________

1 MONTH AGO

Booth and Bones collapsed into chairs in Bones' office. They had just finished solving a case in which the main suspect had escaped from custody, leading them on a wild goose chase until he eventually led them to another body. It reminded them both vaguely of Howard Epps, but he was dead. After recapturing the suspect, he had finally confessed to killing the two bodies, but it had taken them several hours and both were exhausted.

Glancing at a clock on the wall, Booth stood up and turned to get his coat.

"Well, Bones, we got the bad guy again", he declared. Bones nodded wearily.

Booth looked at his partner with slight longing. He was trying to prolong the conversation so she would stand up. When she stood, he could give her a 'guy hug' or kiss her cheek, or, something. He was desperate to get close to her, but she had pushed away all the people who had gotten close to her, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

As usual, part of his brain told him that if he didn't make a move on her soon, that she would either find somebody else to date, or believe that all he ever wanted was just to be friends and partners, nothing more. And he did want to make a move. Ever since Caroline had blackmailed them into kissing, he longed for the taste of her lips on his, her tongue gently moving around in his mouth, her hands grabbing him closer.

As he had hoped, Bones stood as a courtesy, and as he moved closer, several thoughts went through her mind.

'Did he think I didn't notice he was trying to prolong the conversation? I am a highly qualified forensic anthropologist, and while I don't have the best social skills, I can certainly tell when someone tries to extend a conversation'.

But even as those thoughts were running through her mind, she knew that she wanted Booth to move closer, so that they would have some sort of contact. She too, had wanted to move forward with their relationship.

'I know he talked about the professional line that we shouldn't cross. But... he looks like he might feel the same way I do. Maybe I should offer to drive him home. That way we can be together for just that little bit longer'.

"Guy hug?" Booth asked. She nodded and folded into his embrace, both of them clinging on to each other a few seconds longer than was necessary.

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Brennan asked. Booth nodded, and they moved towards the Jeffersonian parking lot, where they got into Brennan's car.

On the way to Booth's apartment, the car was silent, most unusual for them. Every so often, a topic of conversation was gingerly brought up, to be quickly dismissed by the other.

When they reached Booth's apartment, they both got out of the car and walked silently towards Booth's door. He unlocked the door and gestured for Brennan to go in.

"Goodnight, Bones", Booth said. He was trying to resist the impulse to kiss her on her full, sweet lips. He compromised by bending down to kiss her cheek. Just before his lips reached her cheek, she turned her head, and his lips instead brushed her lips. Booth pulled back surprised, and the two partners stared at each other for a moment.

"I know that you talked about that line we shouldn't cross, but... would it be so bad if we did?" Brennan asked hesitantly.

Booth swallowed nervously. He tried to consider the different possibilities of what could happen, but his subconscious took over and grabbed Brennan's head in his hands, and kissed her full on the lips. His tongue probed open her lips, explored every inch of her mouth.

When they came up for air, they moved towards the bedroom, abandoning clothes as they did.

As they woke up the next morning, and began to comprehend what had happened the night before, Booth and Bones both smiled.

As Booth made Brennan breakfast, they both agreed to keep their relationship quiet, for fear of how it would affect everyone else at the lab. Also, because if Cullen heard about it, he may decide to terminate the partnership.

And their relationship continued, stolen kisses in Booth's SUV, nights spent together where they were supposed to be doing paperwork, etc. Up until the day they were an hour and a half late for work, they had managed to keep their relationship secret.

As Brennan finished telling Angela the story, she jumped and squealed and hugged Brennan until she had trouble breathing.

"You two are perfect for each other! Finally you see that I was right all this time! I'm so happy for you, Bren!" Angela shouted.

"But we're trying to keep it quiet, so please Ange..." Brennan trailed off.

"Oh, of course sweetie, whatever you say. Nothing can spoil this. You two will just be so great for each other, even better than you and Sully, or Booth and Rebecca, or anyone!" Angela squealed.

And indeed, for the next two weeks, the only people Angela actually told were Hodgins, Zack and Cam, showing amazing restraint, and their relationship continued, growing steadily better. It seemed as though nothing at all could spoil it.

________________________________________________________________________

**Please review... it will encourage me to write more**

**Thx**


	3. He's Back

**New chapter – for the record, I don't like Sully, it just seemed like a good story plot.**

________________________________________________________________________

Bones looked up as there was a knock on her office door. She looked up with a smile, expecting to see Booth, as he had promised her that they would go to the diner to get some lunch together. However, when she looked up at the person standing in her doorway, her jaw dropped and her head swirled.

Agent Tim Sullivan, a.k.a. Sully, stood with a broad grin on his face, and held in his hand two packages wrapped in foil that Brennan suspected were sausage and pepper sandwiches.

"Hey, Tempe, too tongue tied to greet me properly?" Sully asked with an impish grin.

"Sully, errrr, hi" Brennan managed as she stood up. "Why aren't you in the Caribbean?"

"Well, it's been a year, and I promised I would come back to visit you. Don't you remember?" Sully replied, looking slightly confused.

As Brennan looked over Sully's shoulder, she saw Angela walking to her office, stop dead in her tracks, a look of horror spreading across her face, reflecting Brennan's mood perfectly. She then started towards Brennan's office, clearly with the intention of saving her best friend from what would be a very awkward conversation.

As Angela was walking towards the office, Brennan extended her hand for Sully to shake.

"Now, is that any way to treat me?" Sully asked, as he ignored Brennan's outstretched hand and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her cheek. Brennan pulled back quickly, causing Sully to look even more confused. He opened his mouth to speak, when Angela arrived and interrupted him.

"Sully, hi, how are you? It's been so long. Hate to interrupt anything, but sweetie, ermmm, Cam was looking for your opinion on the C63 vertebrae on the forest victim", leading Brennan away from Sully.

"Ange, there's no such thing as the C63 vertebrae. Surely you know that", Brennan said.

"Sweetie, it was an excuse to get you away from Sully. What on earth is he doing back here? He could ruin everything between you and Booth", Angela replied.

"He said that since he has been gone a year, he's back to visit me. I'm not sure if I want him to be back or not. It will just confuse everything between Booth and I and that's a complication I don't really need", Brennan said.

"I'll try get rid of Sully, while you go find Booth to explain the situation", Angela told her.

When Brennan didn't respond, Angela followed her friend's eyes, to see Booth walking in the door, and towards Brennan's office. He also stopped seeing Sully standing in Brennan's office. He strode purposefully towards her office, a strange look on his face. Brennan went to go intervene, but Angela held her back.

"Are you kidding sweetie, you can't stop this. It will be better than cable".

Reaching Brennan's office, Booth stood in the doorway and glared at Sully's back. Sully turned around and walked over to him, shaking his hand.

"Hey, Sul, what are you doing here?" Booth said in a tone that implied that he was deeply irritated at the fact that Sully was standing in his partner's office.

"Well, Booth, I just got back, so I thought I'd take Tempe out for some lunch, to celebrate my return", Sully explained.

"Yeah, well, too bad, Sul, Bones and I already have plans, you can see her some other time", Booth retorted.

"Well, since you two always have lunch, I thought I'd give her a break from you and your cases and just take her out to lunch for a nice time".

Booth fumed. Bones obviously hadn't told him that the two of them were together. "Too bad, I asked her first", resorting to a child's argument.

Bones and Angela then walked out where both men could see them. They both started talking at once, practically elbowing each other to reach her first. Angela sniggered as she watched the two if them vying for her attention. Finally, as they were almost on top of Brennan, she stepped between Brennan and the men.

"Sorry, boys, but Bren here already made plans with me to go to lunch", Angela sang, shooting a look at Brennan to make sure that she would stay quiet. Both men immediately started to argue with her, and Angela responded by dragging Brennan away from them, down to the parking lot, where she grabbed Brennan's car keys and packed her into the passenger, then starting the car and pulling out of the car space, leaving Booth and Sully standing at the entrance to the car park, looking confused.

"So, sweetie, which man are you going to choose?" Angela asked. Brennan looked surprised at the question.

"What do you mean? Why should I have to choose?" Brennan asked. Angela shook her head, inwardly cursing her friend's naïveté.

"Sweetie, both men want to be with you. You can't be with both of them. You have to choose" Angela explained patiently.

"But can't they work it out for themselves?" Brennan asked, clueless.

"No sweetie, they're men. They'll just fight for your attention, until you tell one of them to go away. So you have to choose which one you tell to go away, and which man to keep", Angela said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So, which man do you think you'll choose?"

"I – I don't know" Brennan stuttered.

_______________________________________________________________________

**However, just because I don't like Sully doesn't mean she will necessarily pick Booth.**

**Reviews are love**


	4. The Choice

Booth and Sully glared at each other as Brennan and Angela pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why should you care whether Brennan and I go out to lunch? It's not as if you and her having lunch at the diner is more important than Tempe and I restarting our relationship", Sully asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I don't think you will be restarting your relationship, as she's currently in a relationship", Booth snapped at Sully. "So that means that you have no claim to her, and you can just, go run along back to your little boat".

"Well, because she was with me first, and because we never officially broke up, technically whoever she's dating now has no claim to her", Sully replied.

"She got over you, Sul, and I'm sure if she could actually contact you, she would have broken up with you. We're very happy so you can just go away and leave us alone", Booth declared.

Sully just stared at Booth, his eyes widening. Booth shifted uncomfortably. 'Why is he looking at me that way? Was it something I said? _If she could contact you... she would have broken up... we're very happy..._ Booth blushed. He hadn't meant to reveal that he and Bones were together.

"Wow, Booth, you finally got the guts to tell her you have the hots for her", Sully said, slightly astonished. "But it's up to her, and unfortunately for you, we had too many great times for you to really have a chance with her".

Booth glared at Sully, opened his mouth to retort, thought better of it, cocked his fight, and punched Sully square on the nose, breaking it. Booth got blood all over his shirt, but he thought that it was a small price to pay to have done something so satisfying.

________________________________________________________________________

Bones looked absentmindedly out of the car window. She looked at the scenery without really processing it. Angela looked over at her, concerned, and placed one hand on her friend's arm.

"Are you OK, sweetie? You don't have to decide anything right away", Angela said.

"I know, Ange, but I really have no idea what to do. I don't want to have to turn down either one".

"Well, you have to, Bren. Just look into your heart, and I know you'll find the answer somewhere".

Brennan continued to stare out the window, reliving all the times she had had with both men. She thought of Sully, how he had been there for her when she had to study bodies killed in the way she had written in her book Red Tape, White Bones. How she had taken that vacation with him on the Temperance. How she had listened to all his ideas, owning a boat, opening a sausage-and-pepper sandwich shop, managing a band. His expression when he tasted the macaroni and cheese at Carly's Kitchen. Then she ran out of memories, and she was shocked at how little time they had spent together.

She thought of Booth. He had been there for her through everything. Being kidnapped by Jamie Kenton, pulling her out of that car when she had been kidnapped by the Gravedigger, being blown up with her by the bomb with Gormagon's teeth in it. So many times, so many 'guy hugs', the use of the 'charm smile', and when she thought of it, Booth had been there for her when the copycat killers killed, when Judy Dowd was killed, when Sully left.

She thought of how she pictured herself in 5-10 years, and no matter how successful her books would become, no matter how many murderers she helped catch, the one thing that stayed the same was that Booth would always be by her side, and when she realised that, she knew that it didn't matter what had happened between her and Sully, her connection with Booth would always be stronger, and nothing Sully said or did could change that.

She told Angela, who immediately grabbed her in a bear hug, screaming and yelping with pleasure.

"I knew it, sweetie! You and Booth are just so great together!" Angela squealed. It was at that moment that they both realised that by hugging Brennan, Angela had taken her hands off the steering wheel of the car, and now the car was swerving wildly across the road. Angela grabbed the wheel, yanked it hard to the right, where it immediately moved into the path of an incoming truck.

The truck's tyres squealed in an effort to stop before it hit the car in front of it, but it hadn't hit the brakes early enough. Angela and Brennan looked up at the truck in horror and then suddenly they saw black.

________________________________________________________________________

**I know that the plot is a bit corny but that's just sort of how it happened.**

**Reviews would be great**


	5. Remembering

**Last chapter**

________________________________________________________________________

Sirens, all around her. Shuffling of feet. Strong hands, lifting her out. Being placed down on a stretcher, oxygen mask shoved on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, and blacked out.

Slowly, Brennan's eyes flickered opened. She looked around her, and realised she in a hospital. To her right, Booth was fast asleep in one of the hospital's uncomfortable chairs, an empty carton of pudding on the table next to him. She smiled at the sight, and tried to think back, to what had happened. But there was nothing. No sights, memories, anything. The last thing she remembered was making plans with Booth to have lunch. Then nothing. Had something happened on the way to lunch?

She was frowning in concentration when a doctor came into the room, saw her open eyes, and smiled.

"Welcome back, Dr. Brennan. You've been in quite a scrape", the doctor said, smiling.

"What happened to me?" Brennan asked. Booth, upon hearing, Brennan's voice, woke up with a start. His eyes widened when he saw Brennan was awake.

"Bones! Finally! I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up", Booth half-shouted. His hand snaked out and closed around hers. The doctor smiled.

"Well, Dr. Brennan, your car was hit head on by a truck. You've been unconscious for three days now", the doctor told her. "Your friend, Ms. Montenegro, she..." the doctor trailed off.

Brennan looked at Booth. He just looked at her with pity. The realisation hit her with a bang.

"Dead?" Brennan choked out. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh, no, of course not", the doctor quickly assured her. "She woke up the other day, and tried to get into your room, when you needed sleep. A nurse saw her and tried to take her back to her room. She spat at the nurse, and was banned from visiting you. Rest assured, she's still been trying very hard to get in. I believe she climbed in a window the other day, but she misjudged and it was the wrong window, so she was escorted out".

Brennan hid a grin. It sounded exactly like Angela.

"So, do you know why we crashed?" Brennan asked. The doctor looked at her in surprise.

"Don't you remember, Bones?" Booth asked. She slowly shook her head.

"Well, we didn't actually hear the story fro Ms. Montenegro before she tried to get into your room, so you'll have to ask her when you're discharged.

"And when will that be, doc?" Booth asked, gripping Brennan's hand even tighter.

"Well", the doctor said, looking over her medical charts. "We should probably keep you here overnight for observation, to check whether you display any other symptoms other than slight amnesia, but if nothing else arises, then you should be free to go tomorrow".

Brennan sighed with relief. She smiled at Booth, who gently kissed her hand. Sully chose that moment to appear at the door. Brennan looked shocked.

"Sully! What are you doing here? I thought you were sailing around the Caribbean! Welcome back", Brennan exclaimed. Both Booth and Sully stared at her.

"I got back 3 days ago, Tempe, remember? I came to your office, wanting to have lunch, when Angela took you out and you were in that car accident", Sully said, slightly confused.

"Must be the amnesia, Bones. What's the last thing you remember?" Booth asked.

"Making plans with you in the morning to have lunch together", Brennan said slowly. "Then getting to work late, and then nothing".

"Is Ange allowed to visit now that I'm awake?" Brennan asked the doctor. The doctor hesitantly agreed.

Later that afternoon, Brennan awoke to a piercing scream in her ears. She sat bolt upright, to be hugged by Angela, who was doing the screaming.

"Sweetie! You're awake! Well, I knew you were awake, but I couldn't actually see that you were awake because they wouldn't let me in, but, now I can see you, and I see that you're awake! Did I see Sully here earlier? He has no right to be here. You don't like him anymore, do you remember that?" Angela rattled off, without pausing for breath.

Brennan just looked confused. "I don't like Sully? I mean, I remember that I was involved with Booth, but nothing about Sully coming back, or my rejecting him".

"Sweetie, the car accident was my fault. We were discussing which man you wanted to end up with, and you told me that although you and Sully had had some great times, Booth had always been there for you, had never left you voluntarily. I screamed and hugged you, which meant that my hands were off the wheel, the car swerved and we hit the truck", Angela admitted.

Neither woman saw him standing in the doorway, but Booth smiled as he heard Angela telling Bones the story. Sully wouldn't bother them again, not when he heard this story.

He and Bones were meant for each other, and now there was nothing Sully could do to change that. Or so he thought.

________________________________________________________________________

**May be a sequel... just had to have an end like that, how could anyone resist?**


End file.
